This invention concerns body supports and more particularly buttocks shaping supports which when worn produce an uplifting effect to improve the wearer's physique.
Various contrivances have been devised to shape and lift the buttocks, but these have been less than effective, produce an unnatural look or feel, and/or are uncomfortable to wear.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a buttocks shaping support which is effective to produce a natural looking uplift to the buttocks of the wearer, and is comfortable when worn.